As a low cost, high energy efficient, flexible and rapidly deployable data center, a container data center has been gradually used by main equipment manufacturers.
The infrastructure of a box-type data center includes a container box. The inside of the container box is divided into an equipment zone and a power supply and distribution zone. A cabinet is installed in the equipment zone, and a data equipment is installed inside the cabinet. A power supply and distribution equipment is installed in the power supply and distribution zone. The power supply and distribution equipment includes an uninterruptible power supply, a power distribution cabinet and a power generator. In both the equipment zone and the power supply and distribution zone, one or more equipments selected from the group of an air conditioner, a fire alarm, a fire fighting facility, and a security monitoring equipment are installed. A partition board is set between the equipment zone and the power supply and distribution zone. A door is provided on the partition board.
The box-type data center adopts the two-compartment design, and only requisite facilities of the data center are combined. In the box-type data center, a common precision air conditioner is used for cooling. The air conditioner has a small cooling capacity, so that the cooling requirement of the data center in a case of large power consumption cannot be satisfied. Therefore, a cooling equipment needs to be additionally deployed, so that the box-type data center is incapable of being used upon arrival, and fast deployment and emergency allocation of the box-type data center cannot be achieved.